


Everyone Needs A Break

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hajime gets tired too, Light Romance, M/M, This was a birthday gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime works hard, he cares about his friends, but he needs a break too.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Everyone Needs A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for Zuzanna! I love her very much

Hajime Hinata was exhausted, nightmares were a bitch, he knew that he shouldn’t be too upset after all, but with the morning sun shining in his eyes, and the cold October air nipping at his feet. All he wanted was to fade into mattress. 

*knock knock*

“Shit”

Hajime signed, heaving himself, and throwing him legs over the edge of the bed. Trudging towards the door, sliding the lock squinting at the morning light.

“Hajime! Bro! I need your help” Hajime’s ears were attacked with a loud noise, and the bright shocking yellow and pink. Kazuichi Souda was at his door.

“What’s up Kazuichi,,you woke me up” Hajime glared, he could see the man fidgeting with his hands, biting his lip, his eyes shifting from side to side.

“Well, I think Miss Sonia & Gundham are doing something weird-it’s a ritual man, it’s freaky, they’re chanting stuff! You should stop them.

Hajime sighed “let me get my shoes one.”

This was nothing new, he shouldn’t be surprised, he kind of signed up for this in a way, jumping from person to person, helping out when he’s asked. He didn’t mind it of course, these guys were his friends, and making sure that Gundham and Sonia’s ritual was nothing scary of course, just a spell to help a cat have health kittens, and even Kazuichi got into it eventually. 

He left the trio, rubbing his eyes, his nose still scrunched from the smell of incense. He breathed the cold, salty air, hoping that he could visit his bed once again.

“WATCH OUT!” 

His eyes snapped open, but was no where close to being able to avoid Akane barreling into him.

“SHIT!!”

Nekomaru came soon after, barreling into both of them, sending the three to the ground.

“Ahh-god you two watch where you are going.”

Hajime rubbed the back of his now sore neck, surprised at the whiplash he felt.

“Heh! Sorry Hajime! Akane and I were training we got a bit carried away!” Nekomaru was as loud as ever, standing up first, offering Hajime & Akane a hand.

Hajime was hefted up, stumbling over the amount of force.

“Hey Hajime, maybe you should join us!” Akane punched his shoulder.

“Er-I’m a little tired-“ Hajime didn’t have much time to refute, as Nekomaru slapped his back, sending him with a running start, Akane taking off ahead of him.

Nekomaru followed behind, yelling his classic words of encouragement. He really couldn’t get out of this one, could he?

This went on for a half hour, before Hajime found a way to run off their route, crossing in front of the hospital.

He kept the sprint up, thinking to himself “finally! I can finally go back to be-“

“AHH!!”

“OH GOD, MIKAN I’M SO SORRY”

He was currently on top of a tackles down Mikan, boxes of medical supplies spilled across the asphalt in front of the hospital.

“I-it’s ookay h-Hajime- it was my ffaut for b-being in the way”

Hajime watched the poor girl stutter as he stood up to help her “No no no that’s totally on me!” He gave her a hand, looking at the spilled supplies on the floor.

“Mikan, do you need any help with these?”

She looked up sheepishly “y-yes, I needed to inventory them-tthis was the last box I needed to bring in.”

He nodded, reaching to pick up some boxes of bandages “here let me help you!”

“W-Wait Hajime are you ssure? I-it’s a lot of supplies”

“Yes! I’m sure Mikan”

He followed her into the hospital, his eyes landing on the ten large boxes, filled to the brim with medical supplies.

He deserved this one.

~

Hajime continued throughout the day, desperate to get back to his bed, but never reaching there, first, Mitarai couldn’t find his tablet pen, then a grease fire started when Teruteru wasn’t paying attention, Miharu wanted to take some pictures of him, Hiyoko needed help fixing her dancing shoes, the power strip Ibuki connects her equipment to was shot, Fuyuhiko was trying to figure out, for the seventh on how to ask Peko on a date, Imposter needed help trying to find their wig caps. Hajime had no problem with any of this, he loved his friends, of corse he did. He was just so, damn, tired.

The sun was setting, hues of oranges & purples danced across the sky, the lingering warmth of the light refused to cling to his skin, the cold setting in deep. He shook, regretting not putting on a long sleeved shirt this morning. 

He unlocked his door slowly, embracing the warmer room, singing as he shut the door & loosened his tie, toeing off his shoes, and flopping down onto the bed.

He breathed slow, Izuru was a silent buzz in his head, too bored, but to overwhelmed by the amount of social content. A headache was settling deep into his temples.

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out quite slowly.

*knock knock*

Hajime’s snapped open wildly, in an instant, he was marching to the door, glaring angrily.

He whipped the door open violently, “WHAT!?”

A wide eyed Nagito Komaeda stood at the door, he backed up a few feet, the mugs in his hand releasing steam reminiscent of the man’s white hair.

“Ah,,Hajime I’m sorry I did not mean to bother you, I should go! I’m sorry I made you so upset!” Nagito began to back peddle, moving away from the door.

“Nagito! Wait! I’m sorry I-just come in, it’s freezing!” Hajime took hold of Nagito’s robotic wrist, leading him inside.

As the duo moved inside, Hajime swiftly shut the door, closing out the chilled air. 

“Hajime, I apologize, I shouldn’t have come by, my presence isn’t exactly the most enjoyable thing-“

Hajime signed “no-Nagito, stop, it’s fine, I’m just-“ he paused, sighing slowly, “what do you need?”

Nagito turned his head to him “huh? I don’t need anything Hajime-I made some tea-I saw you walking back to your cabin and you looked so cold and tired-I’ll just leave this & I can go-“

Nagito made another move to set down the mug and exit, but Hajime stopped him again.

“Nagito, are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Yes! I’m sure Hajime, besides you looked so overworked and you shouldn’t have to be bothered with someone like me!” Nagito gave him an awkward smile.

Hajime signed “For one, you aren’t a bother Nagito, two, I appreciate that you were, uh,,” he paused, feeling a small amount of warmth reach his cheeks, “thinking about me- and uh, ya know, you made tea for both of us, why don’t you stay a while?”

Nagito gave a slow nod taking some time to think of his response , “I’d be glad to stay.”

There the two sat, against the wall on Hajime’s bed, taking in the warm, milky tea Nagito had prepared. The two drank in a comfortable silence, Hajime drank quicker, desperate to get the warmth in his system. He set his glass aside, setting next to Nagito.

“Hajime-“ Nagito spoke softly, looking straight ahead.

“Yeah man?” Hajime let out softly

“You really are everyone’s hope,,I don’t know how you do it, how you can get up every day, act like everything is fine, and do the things you do.”

Hajime pauses, turning to look at the man. A melancholy expression rested on Nagito’s face, a pained smile and furrowed brows that framed his pale face.

“Nagito-“ Hajime froze, thinking about the past year, the nightmares, the cold nights, the voice in his head, the blood, the death, the bodies, the trials, the-  
He paused, then breathed, then spoke,

“Nagito, to tell you the truth, I don’t know how I do it either, I wake up, & go to bed, & what keeping me going is knowing that I’ll be alive the next day.”

Nagito turned, brows unfurrowed, the smile softer, kinder “Hajime, you’re the strongest of us.”

Hajime chuckled, “even the strongest people need a break sometimes”

“Well then-“Nagito moved his arm around Hajime’s shoulders, “I’d do anything to let you have that break, Hajime”

Hajime smiled sleepily, a pink hue shifting across his face, his eyes dropping slowly, “thank you Nagito”

Hajime’s head dropped against the other man’s shoulder, his breathing becoming a slow & steady rhythm.

“No,” Nagito smiles, taking this moment to run his fingers through the man’s soft, spiky hair.

“Thank you Hajime.”


End file.
